


Strength Is Virtue

by kurtwagnerok



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Open Relationships, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catrina enjoys surrounding herself with strong people, especially if they're her enemies. Who's to blame her for wanting to spend the night with the lovely Ivelisse? Not to mention Mil has a thing for strong women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength Is Virtue

Catrina eyes followed the big movements of Ivelisse, the woman moved like a man. No doubt is her and Havoc's relationship Ivelisse was the more dominant.

Mil followed her eyes and she could feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves. It wasn't unlike Catrina to be interested anyone other than him, she enjoyed sampling from the roster and she recently abandoned her interest in Havoc and transferred them to the fiery Ivelisse. 

"What do you see in her?" Mil asked, trying to not sound jealous as to challenge Catrina.

"She's strong."

"And I am not?"

"I never said that."

Mil huffed. Catrina set her eyes on her partner and smirked, she stepped up to him and dragged a nail down his chest before dipping around his naval. His muscles tightened as he groaned softly, Catrina pressed a kiss to his neck.

"We can enjoy her together, how about that?"

Mil looked interested now.

"I'm sure she'd love to ravage you, as I do."

Catrina stepped away, leaving her partner groaning. She backed away and stalked over to where Ivelisse was pulling herself up on the pullup bar. 

Catrina had her eyes stuck to Ivelisse's tight backside, "Working hard aren't we."

Ivelisse jumped down, her muscles tightening in her biceps, "What do you want?"

"Would you like to share a night with me?" 

Ivelisse laughed, "After you tried to make a move on Havoc, yeah right."

"How about we put that aside, my pet would like to join us as well. You see we enjoy indulging in people like you."

"People like me?"

"Strong. You see Mil likes to be dominated."

Ivelisse peered around Catrina to look at Mil who caught her eyes and looked away. Smirking, she grabbed the mistress of death around her waist and licked her lips in a way resembling Catrina herself.

"Shall we?

LUCHAUNDERGROUND

Catrina had Mil on his back as she licked a way up from his thigh, to his cock and up to his neck before bearing down on the vein that jumped there.

Ivelisse watched the naked form of Catrina travel up Mil's body, somehow the woman controlled the big man. She wanted to join in. Ivelisse grabbed Catrina's beasts and squeezed them before nipping at the woman's neck hard enough to draw blood.

Catrina leaned back sitting on Mil's chest as her pet watched the show, her wetness seeping onto his abs and his cock jumped between her legs.

Ivelisse grabbed Catrina's ass and her other hand played with the her hard nipples. Mil had his fingers deep in Catrina and received a long stroke in return which made him groan.

"Sit on his face." Ivelisse hissed in Catrina's ear.

The mistress of death complied and crawled up Mil's face to sit on his face, he began licking around her entrance which had her moaning and rocking back on his tongue. Ivelisse heard Mil struggling to breathe and it made her even more wet, she dipped down to lick around the head of Mil's cock which caused the man to buck up into Catrina and Ivelise. 

Ivelisse just pressed a hand down on his thigh before completely taking in all of Mil and sucking on the head. Mil was struggling to breathe but continued to eat out his partner because he knew that she liked that.

Catrina reached back and placed a manicured hand around Mil effectively choking him more.

Ivelisse noticed this and pulled off with a pop, she sat down on Mil and groaned qheb he entered her and turned Catrina around of his face which gave the man time to breathe but not for long.

While bouncing on Mil, Ivelisse had her strong thighs pressed down so he wouldn't try to buck into her. Her hand trailed down Catrina's stomach and to her throbbing clit, the mistress of death did the same.

The two began rubbing each other faster, while Mil's tongue worked between Catrina's folds and Ivelisse was clenching around that big cock.

It wasn't long before Mil started releasing his seed into Ivelisse and Catrina's moaned into the kiss as she tightened around her partner's tongue. Ivelisse came too and ran her tongue around Catrina's mouth before pulling off.

Catrina was pulled off Mil's face and she smirked at how Ivelisse did it with no effort, she wanted this woman on her side. 

"Clean me up." Ivelisse grinned and let out a moan when the mistress of death began licking between her pink lips to find Mil's seed.

Catrina then pushed Ivelisse back and pressed a kiss down to Mil offering him his own sperm which the man took without any qualms. 

Standing up, Catrina pulled Ivelisse to her and lick up her jaw and to her lips before stepping back with a kiss.

"You'll be on my side soon."

Ivelisse glared before putting on her clothes and leaving the room.


End file.
